


Creatures of the Sea; New Bulliten

by TheOneFromTheForest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I can't write Tony, Mermaids, Mermen, Though merfolk are only mentioned and not shown, Though this was probably heavily censored, and Hill glaring at him to behave., but Pepper standing behind him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFromTheForest/pseuds/TheOneFromTheForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, the tales of half fish people have persisted. Everyone one had heard of these ‘mermaids’ but only those who had lived in the fishing towns would ever be bombarded by them. Everyone else just thought they were a saying, something to people said to one another and not something actually real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of the Sea; New Bulliten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225847) by [CaptainThirsty1945](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainThirsty1945/pseuds/CaptainThirsty1945). 



> I know this is really short but it looked longer on google doc. (I'll probably lengthen it. If anyone wants to help be my guest)
> 
> For my long time love of the hardly there work of Mermaid Biologist AUs.

**THE NEW YORK TIMES**

* * *

 

**Creatures of The Sea by Maria Hill**

In some cultures, these creatures of beautiful women with enchanting voices. In others, they’re vicious and deadly, ugly creatures that eat any who fail to resist their glamours.

For centuries, the tales of half fish people have persisted. Everyone one had heard of these ‘mermaids’ but only those who had lived in the fishing towns would ever be bombarded by them. Everyone else just thought they were a saying, something to people said to one another and not something actually  _ real _ .

It was only during Queen Victoria’s reign that they came out of the fairy tales. Nowadays ‘Mermaids’ as they’ve been dubbed were more of a rarely sighted attraction, like Dolphins or Sharks, maybe a Whale with all the money people spent to catch just a glimpse of them.

Even still these creatures have been the wonder of the marine biologist field for decades.

Today we talk to Anthony Stark; Billionaire, CEO of Stark Industries and certified Marine biologist about these wonderfully mysterious creatures.

**M.H:** You’ve had your PHd in Marine Biology for a number of years now, haven’t you?

**Mr Stark:** Yes. Yes I have, though it feels like eons since I finally stepped out of University.

As many devoted readers and fans will know, Mr Stark finished University at a remarkably young age, having entered in his mid-teens through his high grades and has went back many times as is evident by the number of doctrines and PHds he now has under his belt.

**M.H** : So you’ve recently dipped your toes into new and broader fields, have you made any progress?

**Mr Stark** : Actually yes, we  **[Mr Stark along with Dr Banners]** have recently made a researcher's wet dream and will be updating the public with a documentary on a public website every week.


End file.
